Legends of Tokoro 2
by Virgo626
Summary: Seven years since the fall of Wart Jr, Orochimaru of the Sound frees Wart Jr and his companions. This calls the Tokoro and Kohona Teams back into action. But Orochimaru has grasped more power than anyone thought, despite being blocked from the use of ninjutsu forever.
1. Come To Tokoro

_"Its been seven years since I last saw them,"_ Pinkie wrote in her diary. _"The Tokoro Team."_

Pinkie was now twenty years old, and the queen of Kohona. Gaara was the king. Pinkie and Gaara had a girl which they named Miku. Sylvi was now the general of Kohona Army, and her sister, Naida was the captain.

So as of now, Pinkie and Gaara are on their thrones, with Sylvi standing a few steps down with Naida and one of their good friends and fellow ninja on the Kohona Team, Kiba Inuzuka and his canine companion Akamaru.

"What's next Gaara?" Pinkie asked.

"I dunno," Gaara shrugged. "I think we're done so far."

Suddenly the doors flew open and a bird/boy stumbled in.

"Pinkie!" he sceeamed as he ran up the steps.

(1,000 steps later)

"Pinkie!" the boy shouted again, out of breath.

"Sylvi!" Pinkie shouted to get the general's attention.

Sylvi understood. "Kiba!" She commanded. "Fix this."

"You got it," Kiba nodded. "Ready Akamaru? Fang Over Fang!" Kiba and Akamaru attacked the "intruder" with their jutsu.

When they stopped, Pinkie actually took a good lok at the "intruder". "Jay?"

Jay nodded. "Hi Pinkie."

"What are you doing here?" Pinkie asked.

"We need you at Tokoro!" Jay exclaimed.

"Is somebody trying to forbid your routines?" Sylvi asked sarcastically.

"No, we're getting attacked by snakes."

"This is your exuse?" Gaara asked.

"Oh boy," Sylvi muttered.

Kiba shot Pinkie, Sylvi, and Gaara a dumbfounded look, signaling he didnt know who Jay was.

"Whoa, sorry Kiba," Sylvi apologized. "This is Jay from Tokoro, the one who does the routines."

When Jay gave the others a blank look, Pinkie explained. "Kiba is on the Kohona Team now."

Jay nodded, then asked. "So, Tokoro?"

"Fine," Pinkie gave in. "We just need to take care of a few things."

"Gotcha!" Jay answered.

* * *

"So what are the things we have to do?" Sylvi asked.

"Well, for one, we need to do something with Miku," said Pinkie. "Second, who will take care of the palace?"

"I know a guy," Gaara announced.

Later...

"Kakashi-sensei?"

"Yes"

"I guess its okay.."

Afterthat:

Next, Miku," Pinkie said.

Gaara sighed. "Here we go."

Pinkie, Gaara, and Sylvi entered Miku's room.

"She looks like her mom," Pinkie smiled.

"But she's a normal girl!" Sylvi protested.

"Not for long," Pinkie smiled.

"Uh oh," Sylvi mused.

* * *

"Now she's a true fox," Pinkie smiled.

Miku had flowing long pink hair, somewhat like Pinkie, along with nine tails. She also had the same eyes as Gaara, as well as no eyebrows.

"Now we're ready to leave."


	2. Uh Oh

In LoT 1, the Kohona Team consisted of only Pinkie, Sylvi, and Gaara. But in this story, the members of the Kohona Team are:

Pinkie, Sylvi, Gaara, Ino (Pinkie's sister in LoT), Kankuro (Gaara's brother), Temari, (Gaara's sister), Kiba, Akamaru, Sasuke, Hinata, and Rock Lee. Naruto might join in LoT 3

* * *

The next day at Tokoro, the Tokoro Team was waiting for the arrival of the Tokoro Team (of coirsethey didnt know about Ino, Kankuro, Temari, etc, joining the team yet)

They stared, and they finally arrived.

Everyone was excited.

"i even see some new faces," Gaara said.

"Oh, that, us boys got married," Jay answered.

"That explains it," Sylvi said.

"I married Anchovi and Cardina, Walker married Rosie and Goldie, and Icarus married Serena," Jay explained.

"At least someone else is following marriage guidelines," Gaara laughed a little.

"Hey!" complained Jay. "Who said anything about guidelines?"

"Whoever made up the whole marriage gig," Gaara replied.

"Bella and Tipper got married," Jay offered.

"To who?" Sylvi asked. "Wart Jr and Esclar?"

"Each other," Jay answered.

"WHAT?!" Gaara shouted. "Yet another abuse to the guidelines." Gaara sighed.

"Crazy, right?" Jay asksd.

"Definetly," Pinkie answered. "But not as crazy as your routines."

"My routines are the best," Jay argued.

"Yeah," Sylvi said. "Best of the dumps"

"Anywho, theres a new guy in town," Jay announced. "A wolf."

"It had to be a wolf," Sylvi grumbled.

"His name is Nyx" Jay said, as if it would change anything.

"As if that changed anything," Sylvi mumbled, crossing her arms.

"Wait till ya see him," Jay smiled. Sylvi only rolled her eyes.

"Looks like itll be my turn to say 'Love at first sight'," Pinkie smiled.

"He'll fall for Naida," Sylvi said.

"Hey!" Naida crossed her arms.

"ya never know until ya try," Jay said.

"Ugh," Sylvi huffed

"Mommy, I'm bored," complained a small voice. Everyone around, which included Jay, Kitt, and Little Kitt screamed.

"He, he," Pinkie laughed sheepishly. "Give me a second. GAARA GO MAKE SOME SAND CASTLES WITH YOUR DAUGHTER!"

"Make me," Gaara challenged.

Pinkie's blazing eyes were enough to say Pinkie means business. Gaara sighed in defeat.

"You have a daughter?" Kitt asked Pinkie.

"Yeah," Pinkie said.

Just then, a ringing tone sounded. It came from Sylvi's direction.

"Its the communicator," Sylvi explained. It lets me communicate with the other, kinda like a phone." She pressed a button, then announced. "Its Kiba."

"Who would he be calling?" Naida asked. "He never calls unless its an emergency."

"I can never know if i dont pick it up," Sylvi said then answered. Kiba looked as if he was just running all over the place.

"It actualy is an emergency," Kiba panted.

"Um, go ahead," Sylvi allowed.

"Wart Jr has escaped, and Kankuro spotted Orochimaru," Kiba said.

"Orochimaru?" Sylvi repeated. "Orochimaru of the Sound?"

Kiba looked as if someone had pushed him away from the screen, and Naruto's face appeared. "You better believe it!"

Kiba pushed Naruto away from the screen, then asked. "So what now?"

Pinkie took over. "Gather some the rest of the troops and come to Tokoro. We'll need back up."

"Got it," Kiba answered, then the screen went blank.

"In the meantime, we'll wait," Pinkie said

* * *

"Finally," Wart Jr smiled. "Freedom."

"Dont pat yourself on the back just yet," Orochimaru glared at Wart Jr. "This is not over until it is over."

"Point taken," Ana the Conda grumbled.

"We need a better hideout," Orochimaru announced, changing the subject. "Sasuke recently discovered this place, and i csn barely keep myself hidden here, much less all of you."

"So any ideas?" asked Boa the Stricter.

Esclar considered Boa's question, then his lips curled into a sly smile. "I know a place."

"Care to take us there, genius?" Banshee demanded.

Esclar glared at Banshee "I was getting to that. Keep you dress on."

Banshee looked offended, but she still followed when Esclar started going toward the place he said he knew of.

Later...

"This is the perfect," Orochimaru approved.

"How do you know about this place?" Wart Jr asked his comrade.

Esclar smiled. "I lived here after I left my family."

"Now that we found a new hideout, we'll proceed with our plan," Orochimaru spoke. "We will attack. Wart Jr, Esclar, Boa, and Ana, attack them in Tokoro."

"Consider it done."

* * *

"How long does it take to get to Tokoro from Kohona?" Phyllis asked.

"A while," Pinkie replied.

"It feels like forever!" Anchovi complained.

"Quitmyour complaining!" Gaara snapped. "They wont waste time if Orochimaru is on the loose."

"Exactly," Sylvi added.

There was a rustle in the bushes.

"Is that Orochimaru?!" Jay panicked.

"Orochimaru's not that small, man," Walker said. Wart Jr, Esclar, Ana, and Boa popped their heads out of the bushes.

"Close enough," Jay concluded.

"This could get crazy..."


	3. Nyx

"Ready to die?" Wart Jr asked.

"We're ready to fight," Gaara answered.

"Not even close," Esclar answered.

"Too bad!" was Sylvi's comeback.

Pinkie took on Wart Jr, Sylvi took Esclar, Gaara took Boa (he wanted to test her strength), and Nakda was left with Ana.

Orochimaru had sent his daughter, Horshki along with the four for no real reason, and she and Miku began swatting each other. Pinkie was about to punch Wart Jr, Wart Jr was about to do vice versa, Sylvi was choking Esclar, Esclar was struggling to scratch Sylvi, Naida was in the middle of a jutsu, Ana was poised to strike, Gaara was in the middle of Sand Coffin, and Boa was thrashing her tail to try and attack Gaara. Everyone froze when they saw Miku and Horshki swatting each other.

"What is that?!" Jay asked. No one answered.

Wart Jr spoke next. "Get that beast away from Orochimaru's daughter!"

"OROCHIMARU HAS A DAUGHTER!?" Everyone shouted.

"Man, can this get any weirder?" Tsunami inquired.

Everyone looked at the eight fighting who were still not moving, and as quickly as they had frozen, they continued their fight, then this happened:

"Gaara! Get Miku away from her!" Pinkie shouted

"Okay!" Gaara called. He started to go, then he returned and quickly said, "Sand Coffin."

Gaara was halfway there when Pinkie remembered. "Miku can fight! Miku! Go get her!"

"Oh boy," Gaara slamed his palm onto his forehead.

The Kohona Team continues their fight. Minutes later, as Esclar throws a knife, a silver flash interfered. When it stopped it was wolf and he had caught the knife in his mouth. Blood trickled from the side of hks mouth ffom wear the knife hit. Sylvi wore a bored expression. "Who the heck are you?"

"Oh sorry," said the wolf after spitting the knife out. "I'm Nyx. You must be Sylvi."

"Uh, yeah," Sylvi said. "JAY YOU ARE SO DEAD!" Shs shouted in her head.

"Wow, love birds," Esclar huffed.

"I said not to say it!" Sylvi shouted. "Breakneck Flash!" Sylvi used her jutsu, which granted her amazing speed, then she proceeded to beat up Esclar.

The Kohona Team won this fight, but they had to recharge now.

Sylvi threw herself onto the ground. "Wart Jr has a boss now." She paused. "Never thought I'd say that."

"I know right?" Naida answered.

"What did we miss?"

"Who what?" Sylvi looked up and saw a boy with untamed brown hair and a forehead protector with the Leaf symbol and a white dog. Kiba and Akamaru. "Oh, it you."

"Ya didnt miss anything except for a fight involving Pinkie's daughter chronically swatting Orochimaru and I froze in the middle of a jutsu." Naida answered.

"Orochimaru has a daughter?" Kiba asked in surprise.

"Yep," Pinkie answered.

"So now what?" Naida asked.

"Good question," Sylvi said.

"First of all, maybe you could tell us who they are?" Anchovi asked, motioning toward the rest of the Kohona Team.

"Oh," Pinkie said. "Thats the rest of the Kohona Team: my sister Ino, Gaara's siblings Kankuro and Temari, Hinata, Sasuke, Kiba and his pal Akamaru, and Rock Lee."

"Extending the team?"

"Thats one way to put it."

"What the second?"

"Jay do us all a favor."

"What?"

"Shut up."


	4. Conclusions

Since it was nearly sunset, the Tokoro and Kohona Teams went a few miles into the forest before setting up the camp. And somehow Naida convinced Sylvimto let Nyx tag along with them, but Sylvi was still annoyed at Nyx. As if je was any better than Routine Boy (a.k.a. Jay)

* * *

"We really need a strategy," Sylvi told Naida and Kiba. "We cant wander aimlessly. We'll never find Orochimaru that way."

"Lets think this through," Naida said thoughtfully. "Orochimaru freed all of Wart Jr's minions, right?" She glanced at Kiba for confirmation. When Kiba nodded, Naida continued: "That must mean Orochimaru is hiding somewhere big and roomy. Orochimaru probably doesnt like getting squished to a pulp."

"Outside of the villages, their are only three giant spots in the country," Kiba said as he ran his hand down the map. "The mountains, the forest, the caverns-" Kiba stopped as his hand passed by something on the map that none of them had ever seen before.

"What the?" Sylvi questioned.

"It looks like a den," Naida said. "But I've never seen it before."

"I'll send scouts to check it out," Sylvi said. "There could be more to it then the outside."

"Thats what they all say," Kiba commented. "But most of the time its true."

"Then Team A will pay a little visit to this new landmark," Sylvi said.

* * *

Pinkie and Pelly were in the Pelly and Phyliss' s tent trying to treat Nyx's wound. Sylvi didnt eben know why they even bothered, but it was their choice, not hers.

"How's he doing?" Pinkie asked Pelly.

"Good so far," Pelly said. "At least for now. You never knkw when Esclar's knives are poisoned."

"True," Pinkie answered. "I wonder if Sylvi came up with anything."

"She probably did," Pelly said.

Just then Sylvi poked her head into the tent. "We have a few conclusions." Then Sylvi explained everything she, Naida, and Kiba had come up with.

"I'll tell everyone else tomorrow morning," Pinkie said. "The scouts should be back by tomorrow."

"Great," Sylvi smiled, "Thanks."

* * *

The next morning after Pinkie tolds everyone the conclusions, the scouts returned, as if on cue. They reported on finsing nothing.

"I cant believe it," Sylvi fumed. "Theyre not in where Sasuke spotted them before, theyre not in the den, theyre not in the mountains or the forest."

"Nope," Naida answered.

Sylvi slammed the Kohona Atlas Book shut. "Well _I_ don't know where else to look." Something then caught her eye before she closed the book.

* * *

"That was way too close," Chow huffed.

"Good thing you had that back door," Curly said.

"That wasnt a door," Boa said. "It was an undergroud tunnel that was apparently hidden well."

"We're out of options," Banshee grumbled.

"No," Orochimaru sakd evenly. "Theres one more option. The Sound Village. Its my personal village." Orochimaru motioned toward his forhead protector which had a musical note, which was the symbol of the Hidden Sound Village.?

* * *

"Our last option is the Hidden Sound Village," Sylvi said, lifting her head from the map. "Orochimaru's personal village. Its somewhere in Kohona."

Hidden Villages were all over Kohona. This was where the inhabitants of Kohona lived. Each member of the Kohona Team was from a hidden village. Sylvi and her family were from the Hidden Cloud Village, Gaara and his siblings were from the Hidden Sand Village, and the others were from the Hidden Leaf Village. The Hidden Sound Village was the last place anyone could think of to look for Orochimaru. Unfortunately...

"The Sound is all the way on the other side of Kohona."


	5. Orochimaru's Spy

We have all day," Gaara said.

"But if it takes three days at minimum for us to get to the Leaf, imagine how long it would take to get to the Sound," Kankuro pointed out

"Plus, we have to pass through mountain terrain," Kiba adddd. "Take it from me, mountain terrain isnt so easy."

"Except for those who regularly train in mountain terrain," Sylvi burst in.

"Wel, talking isnt gonna get us to the Sound, so lets out a fire under it!" Pinkie exclaimed.

Sylvi smildd. "Never gets old."

* * *

"So where to?" Sylvi asked her sister.

"First we should take the usual route to Kohona," Naida said. "If we move fast, we can get their at about midday."

"Then lets go," Pinkie said.

* * *

"I knew you were still here, " Orochimaru told the wolf approvingly.

"Theres another wolf?" Esclar asked, apparently annoyed that there was another wolf. This was the fifth wolf, counting himself, Sylvi, Naida, and Nyx.

"Fang is my spy," Orochimaru explained. "I'm sure he'll be just as much of use to me now as he was years ago."

* * *

True to Naida's word, they Kohona and Tokoro Teams reached Kohona by midday.

"So next?" Sylvi asked. She looked at her sister's map.

"Two choices," Naida said. "We cut through the hilly part, or we go through the caverns."

Kiba looked at the map from above Sylvi and Naida's shoulders.

"Mountain terrain will be in either direction," Kiba observed. "But taking the route through the caverns reduces the amount of mountain terrain. So i say we take caverns."

Sylvi looked at Pinkie. "What do you think?"

"I say the caverns," Pinkie answered, and Gaara nodded his agreement.

"What about Miku?" Hinata asked.

"This could be a training session in mountain terrain for her," Pinkie smiled.

"Are you kiding me?!" Kiba asked. "She's only four!"

"Four the age you met Akamaru and the age i mastered Breakneck Flash," Sylvi retorted. "Miku'll be fine."

"Here we go," Kiba sighed in defeat.

While the conversation took place, Fang heard every word. "I'm so glad I was here to hear all this."

* * *

"Wel, here it is," Pinkie said. "The caverns."

Sylvi stepped forward. "No turning back now." She and Pinkie walked into the caverns, closely followed by the others.

* * *

"So, they plan to take the caverns," Orochimaru said.

"Thats right," Fang said.

$ So what are we gonna do about it?" Muntant asked.

"We are going to set a trap in the caverns," Orochimaru announced. "Wart Jr get the teleporter."

Wart Jr opened the teleporter, but before Esclar jumped through, Orochimaru stopped him. "Whats this?"

Esclar glanced at his forehead protector which he wore as a button on his jacket. "I was from the Cloud."

"Yet you still wield its symbol." Orochimaru pointed out. He grabbed a forehead protector with the Sound symbol. "We're allies now."

Esclar accepted the new forehead protector as he snickered evilly. He ripped the Cloud forehead protector and tossed it into a mud puddle. He putnthe Sound forehead protector over his forehead, a sign he was loyal to the Sound.


	6. It Just Gets Worse

It was dark inside the caverns, and the paths were twisty. Stalactites hung from the ceiling, and stalagmites rose from the floor. Most of them had sharp edges.

"How big is this cavern supossed to be?" Cardina asked.

"As big as it needs to be," Gaara answered flatly.

"Thats what they all stay!" complained Goldie.

"Exactly," Gaara mumbled in response.

"Just stay at peace," Serena said.

"I like the sound of that!" Icarus smiled.

"Well _I_ dont," Sylvi answered. "So I suggest you keep moving, or else youll slow down the team, and you dont want to be that person."

"You better take it seriously," Naida added.

* * *

"We've been in here for hours," Jay complained.

"We, we've been here for ten minutes," Hinata said.

"Exactly," Sasuke said. "Youre more idiotic than Sylvi says you are."

"Says the Sharrigan Boy," Jay mumbled, and thankfully, Sasuke didnt hear.

At that moment, a plasma blast was shot at the wall. Without turning around, Sylvi knew exactly who it was. "Shadegust and Mutant!" The two nightfury anthros were flting above them, hands swirling with plasma, and most shocking, both had a forehead protector with the Sound symbol which they wore on their upper left arm.

"Shocked right?" Mutant gloated.

"We're loyal to the Sound now," Shadegust added.

"As if it wasnt obvious," Kankuro muttered under his breath.

"Okay, you asked for it," Temari said. She grabbed her giant folding fan.

"Temari, look out!" Kankuro shouted. Temari looked up to see a plasma blast coming her way. She sidestepped, and the blast fried the wall. The ground shook.

"What are we supposed to do?" Kiba asked nervously.

"I'll use a jutsu," Pinkie said. She prepared a jutsu, but Shadegust and Mutant had new tricks up their sleeves. They had their own sound release jutsu. It blocked Pinkie's jutsu!

"They have some serious new moves," Tsunami said.

"Then we have one choice," Pinkie said. "LETS GET OUT OF HERE!"

"Way in front of you," Jay bent his knees and took off, his wings beat fast. Cardina, Anchovi, and Icarus flew right at his neck. Below, the others were running toward what they hoped was the exit. Shadegust and Mutant kept firing attacks. Before anyone knew it, the team went down separate tunnels.

"Mission accomplished, sister," Mutant said as he fist bumped his sister.

"We need to notify the others," Shadegust said.

The Tokoro Team made it out, but it was the Kohona Team that was still in the caverns.

"Rest in pieces," Shadegust shispered into the cave.

Pinkie, Gaara, Miku, Kankuro, and Temari went down the same tunnel.

"The team's separated!" Pinkie cried.

"At least we're all family here," Kankuro half joked. It was teue. Gaara and Pinkie were married, Miku was their daughter, and Kankuro and Temari were Gaara's siblings.

"Now what?" Temari asked. She fingered the top of her giant folding fan.

"Good question," Gaara said.

"I wonder how the others are doing," Kankuro wondered.

 _Croak!_

"What the heck?" Pinkie asked.

"What that?" Miku asked.

Pinkie set Miku down. "Whatever it is, I can handle it."

Wart Jr emerged from the shadows. He looked virtually the same, except he had a Sound forehead protector around his upper right leg.

"Another sound ninja," Temari said. "Never thought I'd see this frog as a ninja."

"Lets end this the fun way," Wart Jr said.

"Just try," Temari challenged. She had her fan ready.

"Just remember, three moons, and we've won," Kankuro told Temari.

"I havent forgotton," Temari reassured him. She was about to unfold it but suddenly, Wart Jr used a jutsu?

"Wait what?" Pinkie spttered. "You cant use a jutsu. You arent a ninja!"

"I'll have to thank Orochimaru," Wart Jr said.

Gaara was behind Wart Jr, he planned to take him by surprise, but Gaara was caught surprised when he saw something on the back of Wart Jr's neck.

A cursed seal.

Gaara could tell by the look on Kankuro's face that he had seen it too.

"Sakura! Temari!" Gaara called. "Orochimaru gave Wart Jr a cursed seal!"

"Apparently Orochimaru stregthened everyone," Temari mumbled. She didnt see an attaxk coming her way.

Pinkie saw the atack, but not before it hit Temari. She was out cold.

"Sand Coffin!" Gaara shouted. His sand swirled around Wart Jr, but Wart Jr used sound waves to blow Gaara's sand away. But Gaara wouldnt give up. He forced his sand toward Wart Jr. This turned into a non direct combat fight. There was a small explosion with the sound and sand. Neither ninjas were hurt.

"Wart Jr just got stronger," Pinkie stated.


	7. Sound Ninja

In another tunnel, Sylvi and Kiba are being attacked by Esclar.

"This is crazy," Sylvi muttered.

"Your brother doesnt make this any better," Kiba added.

Esclar smirked at Sylvi. "Looks like I'll finish you and your boyfriend at the same time!"

"He's not my boyfriend!" Sylvi snapped. "More like a comrade."

"Whatever," Esclar mumbled.

Sylvi noticed Esclar wearing a Sound forehead protector. "I see you have betrayed the Cloud. Now I can finally be merciles on you."

Esclar huffed. "Like I care. The Sound is alot better than the Cloud."

"Breakneck Flash!"

Sylvi started her attack, but Esclar delected it with a Sound Release jutsu. "Good thing Orochimaru gave me a Sound Release," Esclar breathed.

Sylvi skidded across the floor and crashed into the wall. Her weapon was out of reach.

"Now for dog boy," Esclar turned his attention toward Kiba. Since Akamaru wasnt with him, he couldnt preform the Fang Over Fang jutsu. He needed a different approached.

His thoughts stopped when he felt a searing pain in his upper left arm. He glanced at it. His jacket had a a rip right about where he felt the pain. The edges of the rip were stained with blood. His blood. Esclar stood in front of him holding a blood stained knife. Esclar smirked. "Child's play!" He threw the knife again, but this time a wooden staffinterfered. It was Sylvi's staff.

"You were saying?"

Esclar growled as he barred his fangs together. "I was considering to spare you sister, but now I will kill you!"

Esclar took a dagger and charged at Sylvi. He attempted to stab his sister, but Sylvi held her staff so the dagger hit the staff.

"I'm coming straight on for you," Sylvi said slyly. Sylvi's staff and Esclar's knife clashed a few more times.

"Had enough?" Sylvi blew a strand of her untamed hair out of her face.

Esclar tried to imitate her, but failed epicly. "I could do this until I die."

"Dont go getting a big head," Sylvi sneered. She slammed the end of her staff into Esclar's cheat. Esclar growled in pain, then he disappeared.

"Coward!" Sylvi shouted. All that was heard was the echo bouncing back toward her.

Sylvi turned back to Kiba. He was now unconscious since he lost alot of blood. There was a huge deep gash where Esclar had stabbed Kiba.

"Man, if Akamaeu saw this, he'd kill Esclar for sure," Sylvi thought. She then tried to think of a plan.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sasuke and Hinata and Lee were being attacked by Ana the Conda. Like the others, Ana had aSound forehead protector which she wore as a choker.

"Youre a sound ninja, huh?" Sasuke asked. "Wouldnt surprise me if you had a cursed seal as well."

"Asssssssssssss a matter of fact I do," Ana stated. Something then hit her, and she coughed up blood. Behind her thrashing tail, Lee landed after he completed his taijutsu. He flashed Sasuke a grin. Sasuke geinned back.

"Protective Eight Trigrams! Sixty Four Palms!" Hinata shouted. Her jutsu was at an equal level with Ana's Sound Release jutsu. Finally, Hinata was able to overpower Ana. The three left Ana the Conda out cold. And thankfullt, right in front of them was the cavern exit.

* * *

Pinkie just completed a Fire Release jutsu on Wart Jr. This burned the frog anthro badly.

"i must activate the first level of my cursed seal," Wart Jr said. "I have no choice." Something hit the back of his head hard. His vision blurred, and the last thing he heard before everything went black was Kankuro saying, "Show's over."

"As much as I hate to admit it," Gaara said. "Your puppets do come in handy."

"Why thank you," Kankuro replied. "I quite like it too."

Temari started to wake up. "What did I miss?"

"Wart Jr being defeated by a puppet," Pinkie responded while Kankuro kneeled next to his sister.

"What cursed seal?" Miku asked.

"I should have known Orochimaru would do this," Pinkie said. "The cursed seals are ajuinjutsu. Orochimaru specializes in that. He gives his minions cursed seals. No oe knows how he does it."

"One of Orochimaru's biggest mysteries," Gaara added.

"And I think I see the cave exit," Kankuro pointed.

"Okay, one good thing about now." Pinkie said.

The five headed toward the exit, with Kankuro supporting Temari.

When Pinkie stepped into the daylight it took a few seconds for her eyes to ajust. When her eyes ajusted, she took a look, and at the first look, it seemed as if eveyone was there.

"I think everyone is here, Sakura," Gaara said.

"Wait, who's Sakura?" Jay asked confused.

Gaara opened his mouth, but Pinkie sropped him. "I got this." She stepped forward and said. "Tokoro Team, my real name is Sakura."

"Sally?" Jay questioned.

"No, Sakura," Pinkie snapped.

"Sacajawea?" Jay inquired.

"No!" Pinkie began. "Wait, yes!"

"Oh, Sakura!" Jay said.

"Idiot," Gaara shook his head.

While Jay couldnt quite hear Pinkie's name, Miku had observed the area. "Where Sylvi and Kiba?" She asked.

Pinkie gasped then scanned the area. She cojldnt spot Sylvi nor Kiba. She did spot Akamaru though.

That was when they heard a few flute notes coming at them. Pinkie dodged, and as she rolled on her back, she saw Banshee. She had a Sound forehead protecter which she wore as a clasp for her cloak. She had black marks all over her face and hands, indicating two things: she had a cursed seal, and she had it to its first level. In her hand she held a flute.

"That is Tayuya's flute," Gaara said asronished.

"Orochimaru gave it to me," Banshee said. "He said I might be of more use tha n her." She beamed. "He was nice enough to give me a cursed seal."

"We can see that," Gaara's voice was filled with venom. "But you are about to go against the Sand ninja, Leaf ninja," Pinkie handed Miku to Serena and srood next to Gaara. "And Cloud ninja." Nobody moved. Gaara cleared his throat. "Ahem! Cloud ninja." Gaara then remembered Sylvi was inside the caverns. "Never mins, just Sand and Leaf ninja." Behind him, Tsunami coughed into her hand. "And the fighters of the Tokoro Team." Gaara added.

"What the heck is he doing?" Sasuke thought to himself.

"Quite the long speech," Lee thought.

"Ninjas, attack!" Gaara shouted.


	8. Cavern Cave In

Banshee played a few notes on the flute and sound waves bounced in all directions. When they hit the cavern, Sylvi and Kiba were in for big trouble. The walls of the cave shook, because when the sound waves radiating from Banshee's flute hit the cabern, the vibrations caused the caverns to vibrate, which resulted in the caverns starting to collapse in on itself.

Gaara noticed this and explained it to Pinkie. Pinkie's eyes grew dark. "Keep Banshee's attention off me." She ordered. "I'll sneak attack."

"Alright," Gaara answered. Gaara manipulated his sand toward Banshee, and purposely almost knocked the flute out of Banshee's hands.

"Why you," Banshee growled. She used a sound release jutsu, and she didnt notice Pinkiecreeping behind her, readying her fire release jutsu. She knew she only had one shot, then she'd be toast. Once she had a good aim, she released her jutsu, and it hit its target - Banshee

"Bull's eye!" Pinkie smiled and pumped her fist down. She was about to finish Banshee when Banshee disappeared.

"Cowards, those Sound ninja," Pinkie grumbled.

"We hve bigger problems than cowards!" Flair called. That was when Pinkie noticed the walls of the caverns caving in.

"Oh no," Pinkie mumbled.

"The caverns are toast," Tsunami observed.

"I hope theyre oky," Pinkie said.

"Its Sylvi," Naida said. "She conquers anything." But secretly she was worried about her sister. I guess you could call it Inner Naida.

"Just in case, lets send Akamaru," Gaara suggested. Akamaru had made it out of the caverns, and he stood ready.

"Good call!" Pinkie smiled. "But lets just put an expansion jutsu on him."

"Fine by me," Gaara answered

* * *

The stalactites from the ceiling were crashing onto the ground as Sylvi struggled to half carry an unconscious Kiba. In normal circumstances it wouldnt really be any kind of problem. But Kiba's injury was already infected, and the dust rising up from the ground wasnt really helping.

Sylvi coughed on the dirt. She then saw a familiar figure. "Akamaru?" Sylvi then noticed that it was big. Almost as big as Kuromaru, which is Kiba's mother's dog that can easily be mistaken for a wolf.

As the figure neared, the white fur gave it away as Akamaru.

"but Akamaru isnt that big," Sylvi protested to herself. "Oh wait, its probably an expansion jutsu."

* * *

"Are they out yet? Are they out yet? Are they out yet? Are they out yet?..." Jay chronically asked.

"Shut up!" Walker snapped.

"Are they out yet? Are they out yet? Are they out yet? Are they out yet?..." Jay continued

"For the millionth time," Pinkie let out an exasperated sigh. "I dont know. Now you better shut up, or I'll mess you up real good."

"Wherever those two are," Sasuke observed. "They better hurry up if they want to make it alive or at least in one piece."

Gaara glared at the Uchiha. "Not helping."

"Look!" Hinata cried. "Rocks are about to block the exit!"

Everyone turned to look and saw colossal rocks falling to the ground.

"If they are held back one moment longer," Rock Lee stated. He shuddered, as if he couldnt bring himself to say what he planned to.

"They could get stuck in the cave," Kankuro finisned.

A huge white dog and a silver wolf came out of the cave. Both were supporting Kiba.

"Sylvi and Akamaru," Naida said. As if to prove her point, the white dog shrunk down to its original size, and the silver wolf changed into Sylvi.

"Just in the nick of time," Pinkie smiled. Sylvi smiled back.


	9. The Spy's Answers

As the sun set below the horizon, the two kunoichi stood at the cliff's edge watching, wind whipping their hair.

Pinkie yawned. "We should go see what Naida is doing to Kiba."

"Probably," Sylvi answered

The two turned and walked slowly toward camp and near the stream, where they saw Naida using a healing jutsu on Kiba's injury.

"At least she isnt doing anything too funky," Pinkie smiled.

Sylvi laughed at Pinkie's joke. They continued walking. By time they got to the stream, Naida was finished with her jutsu, but Naida and Kiba were both touching. Pinkie and Sylvi tried to stifle their laughs, but they failed epicly. When the two saw Pinkie and Sylvi behind them, they blushed and pjlled away. Pinkie and Sylvi were still laughing when the bushes next to them started to rustle.

Pinkie took out a kunai and Sylvi gripped her staff. Suddenly a blonde head popped out of the bushes.

"NARUTO!" Pinkie and Sylvi shouted.

"Hi guys," Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"We almost killed you," Pinkie observed. "Wait, didnt we leave you at the palace."

"I think so," Naruto answered.

"Then why did you leave?" Sylvi demanded.

"I got bored, believe it," Naruto answered.

"Oh boy," Pinkie huffed.

Hinata happened to be walkng by and she noticed Naruto. "Um, h-hi, Naruto," Hinata gushed.

"Hey, Hinata," Naruto smiled at the young kunoichi. Hinata blushed and looked at the ground.

"Now that this is over with," Sylvi said. "Lets hit the beds."

* * *

Late at night, Jay snuck around camp with a rope in his hand. He was looking for someone - Hinata in particular. He wanted to do his routines.

He peaked inside every tent until he found Hinata. Jay smiled to himself. He was never really a silent stalker. Hinata instantly woke.

"Protective Eight Trigrams! Sixty Four Palms!" Hinata shouted,

As she used her jutsu to beat up Jay - Pinkie, Sylvi, Gaara, Kiba and Naruto bounded in.

"Who the heck is that?" Naruto asked.

"You dont wanna know, " Pinkie said.

"Is he an enemy?"

"Not exactly,"

"He's what you might call a lemon, and kts not that pretty," Sylvi answered.

"Oh boy," Naruro groaned.

* * *

"What was with all the commotion last night?!" Cardina demanded the next morning, unaware of the sleeping camp. Inf act, the onl ones who were awake were Pinkie, Sylvi, Kiba, and Gaara.

"If you heard it, why didnt you come out and check it out for yourself?" Kiba asked as he leaned against a tree.

"Because I wanted to sleep, not roam around the night!" Cardina shot back.

"Well, thats because night time is wolf time!" Sylvi smiled. "Not cardinal time." She added quickly.

"So true," Pinkie agreed.

* * *

At the Sound, Orochimaru and his team were discussing their plans.

"We know that the shinobi of the Kohona Team are strong, and the kunoichi are no weaker," Orochimaru summarized.

"Does that mean we compete head to head?" Esclar asked.

"possibly," Orochimaru considered the question. "But that is only if we run into them."

"Meaning what?" Ana questioned.

"Meaning, that if we spend too much time fighting the shinobi that we know are at our level will slow us down," Orochimaru said evenly. "We should attack Kohona, since the shinobi and their friends are heading toward the Sound. Fang!"

"Fang reporting for duty!" the werewolf saluted.

"See what they are up to," Orochimaru ordered.

"Yes boss."

* * *

The Tokoro Team and Kohona Team were finished packing up their tents. Fang was hiding behind the closest tree. He wasnt worried, for he thought he was much more clever than the others.

"We still heading for the Sound?" Kiba asked.

Pinkie frowned. "I dont know. For some reason, i think Orochimaru is smarter than that. True, he could be at the Sound. But he could guess our plan."

"Orochimaru doesnt have Shikamaru's intelligence," Temari spoke up. "He cant accurately guess our plans."

"Then tell me why he knew to send Shadegust and Mutant to the caverns," Tsunami demanded.

"Coincidence," Jay said carelessly.

"You're just trying to convince yourself, Jay," Kitt glared.

"Seriously, Kitt?"Cardina asked.

"She had a point," Sylvi said.

"Kitt had a point about Jay?" Anchovi inquired.

"No!" Sylvi shouted. "Not Kitt! Tsunami had a point. Orochimaru knew exactly where to send Shadegust and Mutant at exactly the right time. Riddle me that."

Fang was surprised. The shinobi and Tokoro Team were good with tactics even without their tactician. He was so surprised he tripped over a root and fell out into the open.

Everyone whirled around.

"Byakugon!" Hinata used her dojutsu to examine the forehead protector Fang wore. "Its a Sound ninja!"

"Come on then!" Sylvi shouted.

Fang got up to run, only to find himself knee deep in chakra infused sand. Courtesy of Gaara. Fang was then attacked by Sylvi, who held a kunai to his neck

"An associate of Orochimaru, huh?" Sylvi questioned. "We have a nice place for people like you." She dug the kunai deeper into Fang's throar. A trickle of blood rolled down Fang's neck.

The place Sylvi was talking about was the interrogation tent.

"so I'm going to ask one last time," Sylvi said, glaring down at Fang. "What do you know about Orochimaru."

Fang looked up at Sylvi. "Orochimaru forced me into this life by killing my parents and threatened to do the same to the rest of my family."

"Well played," Sylvi said sarcastically. "You and i both know that isnt what I'm looking for."

"Orochimaru guessed youre going to the Sound and he's going to take action to destroy Kohona, starting with the Leaf." Fang said.

"Thank you," Sylvi said, none kindly

"Hey!" Fang called after the kunoichi. "Arent you going to release me?"

"You know as well as i do that if i let you go, youll go straight to Orochimaru and tell him we know of his plans." Sylvi said flatly.

"I wouldnt be able to face Orochimaru after revealing his plans," Fang said.

"No exuse," Sylvi said. She stepped out the tent. "Pinkie! I got this guy to talk. We need to go to the Leaf. And we're not releasing the werewolf."

"Makes sense," Pinkie said. "Now, everyone. Off to the Leaf."


End file.
